winxfandomcom-20200222-history
We Will Rock the World
We Will Rock the World is a song of the sixth season heard at the end of the last episode, Winx Forever. It is also featured in the English and Italian gift videos called First day at school in Alfea! and Primo giorno di scuola ad Alfea! realeased on the official Winx Club Youtube English and Italian channels on September 15, 2014. Lyrics English Open up this book and you will find A new kind of superhero She's a dreamer who's just like you Who dares to fly-yay-yay-yay... There's a legend in all of us Just waiting to unravel Raise your fist, stand proud and tall Celebrate who you really are Now we have power that we'll never Ever need to hide (Winx!) We're here together, much stronger When we're side by side We are the magic Winx, and we believe in magic We will rock the world It's now or never, take this chance Believe in who you are and you'll shine We are the magic Winx, and we are here to stay by Watch us, here we come Together we will cast the dark away This is the power of Winx Club Some people are trying to take us down But they only make us stronger We fought hard to save this world Now it's time to celebrate We're not just friends, we're family We need to protect and help each other All for one and one for all my friends Ain't no stopping of us now They sent an S.O.S Get ready for a mission Let's get this party started (Winx!) Let's bring the action We are the magic Winx, and we believe in magic We will rock the world It's now or never, take this chance Believe in who you are and you'll shine We are the magic Winx, and we are here to stay by Watch us, here we come Together we will cast the dark away This is the power of Winx Club Italian La mia vita è una favola La mia vita è un'avventura Ogni giorno io scriverò Le pagine del mio destino Nel mio libro segreto c’è Un incantesimo speciale E un sentimento che mi lega a te Ché sei cosi eccezionale L’abbiamo scritto insieme Questo lieto fine (Winx!) Si oggi è un giorno Da non dimenticare E con le magic Winx, amiche per la pelle Se ci credi puoi Se stanno dentro al cuore come non Hai fatto mai volerai Ora che sei qui tutto è possibile Allora vieni insieme a noi Illuminiamo il mondo insieme Questa è la magia del Winx Club Nel mio libro cantato c’è Un incantesimo segreto La mia forza siete voi E insieme sempre vinceremo Ogni sfida è un'avventura Il pericolo ci sfiora Sempre io te proteggerò Perché per me tu sei speciale L’abbiamo scritto insieme Questo lieto fine Si oggi è un giorno Da non dimenticare (Winx!) E con le magic Winx, amiche per la pelle Se ci credi puoi Se stanno dentro al cuore come non Hai fatto mai volerai Ora che sei qui tutto è possibile Allora vieni insieme a noi Illuminiamo il mondo insieme Questa è la magia del Winx Club Polish Otwórz oczy, stań i w lustro spójrz, a zobaczysz bohaterkę. Weź pod rękę, to drugie ja i odkryj raj-i-jaj-i-jaj. Możesz latać, zaufaj mi, to kwestia wyobraźni. Oddech weź i uwierz w to. Teraz wiesz jak naprawdę żyć. Masz taką moc, że nigdy ciemność nie pokona Cię. (Winx!) Jesteśmy razem, razem fajniej, razem lepiej Nam. Łooooooł Jesteśmy z Klubu Winx i znamy się na czarach. Podbijemy świat Nie ma co zwlekać, z domu wyjdź i wariuj z nami. Nim pójdziesz spać. Łooooooł Jesteśmy z Klubu Winx I każdy dzień jest piękny. Oto właśnie My. Nie groźne nam burze, kłótnie, stres , bo w Klubie Winx zawsze lżej. Niektórzy chcą przekonać nas, że są mądrzy i dowcipni. Oni nie mają tego co w Tobie naturalnie gra. A to co gra to twoja chęć, żeby pomagać i nieść pokój. Ceń zalety, a nie wady, bo w nich jest siła, w nich jest moc. Ktoś wzywa S.O.S przygotuj się do misji! (Winx!) Zbieramy wszystkie siły, już pora działać! Łooooooł Jesteśmy z Klubu Winx i znamy się na czarach. Podbijemy świat. I nie ma co zwlekać, z domu wyjdź i wariuj z nami. Nim pójdziesz spać. Łooooooł Jesteśmy z Klubu Winx I każdy dzień jest piękny. Oto właśnie my. Nie groźne nam burze, kłótnie, stres , bo w Klubie Winx zawsze lżej.﻿ Videos English Italian Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 songs Category:Songs Category:Nickelodeon